Analog-to-digital conversions are generally known in the art. In order for a processor to receive and process analog information from, for example, a sensor, the analog data should be converted to digital data. Analog-to-digital converters are used to convert these analog signals to digital signals. In some applications, however, rapid analog-to-digital conversions may be needed.
Currently, software associated with analog-to-digital conversion processes are configured to perform analog-to-digital conversions in a sequential manner, such as is shown in FIG. 5. This may lead to a problem with the robustness of the analog data received from a device under test because of the limitations on the processing time associated with the prior art methods and software for performing analog-to-digital conversions.
One exemplary application that may require rapid A/D conversions is the testing of voltage across a terminal. Generally, rapid analog-to-digital conversions may be required for some applications in which a robust data set must be collected over a short period of time. In other words, the rapid collection of data may depend on a rapid analog-to-digital conversion process. For example, when collecting data from the weapons terminal of a fighter jet, for example, a very fast conversion process may be required to ensure that the voltage signal remains above a predetermined threshold.
What is needed is a system, method and computer software for performing rapid analog-to-digital conversions. Additionally, what is needed is a voltage detector that is capable of reliably determining when stray voltages are present across the terminal of a device under test when the terminal is in an unenergized state. Additionally, what is needed is a voltage detector that is capable of determining when the voltage across the terminals of a device under test is within a predetermined range. Furthermore, what is necessary is a system, method, and software for filtering noise out of an analog signal after it is converted to a digital signal using an A/D converter. While some goals of the present invention have been mentioned, this is not meant to be limiting on the present invention. Any of these exemplary characteristics of systems, software and methods of the present invention may include any one or more of these aforementioned characteristics.